Animal
by like-lemon
Summary: Edward va devoir respecter la promesse qu'il a fait à ses frères et soeurs il y a longtemps. Et si Alice et Rosalie, n'étaient plus les soeurs d'Edward pour quelques heures... A son plaisir le plus dévastateur. LEMON !


_**O.S pour le concours, « Edward Cullen a besoin de vous »**_

_**Animal.**_

Write by: Like-lemon ou Honey

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à S.M, mais c'est moi qui aie écrit cet O.S

Rated: M, vous êtes prévenus, je ne donne pas d'âge, mais cette histoire contient des caractères sexuels, en fait les trois virgule cinq quart de cette histoire parler de sexe, alors si vous ne voulez pas la lire c'est la croix rouge, sinon et bien Enjoy et j'espère que vous allez aimer, j'ai écris cette histoire dans des délais très court, mais j'en suis fière. Oh et si vous aimez, les votes commenceront le 29 juin 2010 plus de renseignement là: sont sur (lovelemoninfic).com/concours-lemon-c8/

Enjoy your read!

-OUI… oh mon dieu !

-Tu aimes ça hein ?

-Ouiiii!

-Oh putain !

_**Quelque temps AVANT CA….**_

_**POV Bella**_

Mon dieu, j'en peux plus, si Edward me laissent en plan comme ça encore une fois, je vais mourir de combustion spontané, je boue de l'intérieur, et pas de colère mais de désir! Et le fait de voir, Jasper et Emmett, de la baie vitrée de la chambre, déambulée en maillot de bain sur le bord de la piscine, ça n'aide pas, ça n'aide pas DU TOUT !

Avec leurs corps musclés si blancs si lumineux, leurs torses que j'ai envie de parsemé de baisers, je lécherais leurs tétons, descendrais sur leur abdomen, pour lécher chaque muscle, pour descendre jusqu'à leur V si ….

Reprends-toi Bella! Edward, Edward! Oui mais lui aussi est Tellement sexy! Et j'avais si bien senti son sexe dressé dans son pantalon, tendu vers moi, j'avais tellement désiré qu'il vienne jusqu'à moi, qu'ils viennent me délivrer de ma frustration et m'emmène dans les méandres du plaisir…

_**POV Edward.**_

Aaaaah! C'est une torture, j'aimerais la retourner et la prendre sans ménagement tel l'animal que je suis, comme un cerf en rut! Imaginer son visage qui se crisperait de plaisir, alors que je la pilonnerais, imaginer ma queue aller et venir en elle au rythme de mes coup de rein déchainés, toutes ses choses si perverses que j'imagine font se tendre douloureusement mon sexe dans mon caleçon.

Je devais me calmer! Je le devais!

Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'a faire, j'avais l'impression que mon entre-jambe me criait de s'occuper d'elle et de retourner dans ma chambre pour assouvir tout mes besoins. Et peu à peu j'avais envie de l'écouter, je me rapprocher irrémédiablement de la porte.

NON! Je ne peux pas faire ça, je la prendrais trop brutalement, je risquerais de la blesser! Mais…

-Oh mon dieu! Entendis-je dans un souffle

Ça venais de la chambre, j'attendis quelques instants, et j'entendis le bruit d'une braguette que l'on ouvre suivit du tissu qui tombe au sol, puis l'odeur puissante du plaisir de Bella vint à mes narines, j'étouffais un grognement, que je ne pus finalement pas retenir à l'entente de son gémissement.

Toutes mes bonnes résolutions disparurent, et j'ouvris la porte doucement, Bella était allongée par terre, la tête tournée vers la forêt, son jean par terre, et une main sous sa culotte en coton, fermement callée entre ses jambes.

Le spectacle, était superbe, ses yeux continuaient de fixer l'extérieur, sa main effectuant des vas et viens, son dos s'arquant sous le plaisir, et ses cheveux éparpillés autour de sa tête, elle se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, et cela ne faisait qu'augmenté l'ampleur de mon désir, et donc l'ampleur de ma bite, dans mon caleçon…

Me rapprochant lentement, sans bruit j'en profitais pour retirer ma chemise, et la laisser sur le lit.

Et alors que je n'était qu'a quelques mètres, j'aperçus à travers la fenêtre, ce que Bella fixait, quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dut voir, en tout cas pas maintenant, ce n'était pas la forêt qu'elle fixait en se donnant du plaisir, mais mes deux frères, Jasper et Emmett, se donnant un plaisir mutuel dans la noble posture du 69.

Jasper, qui était sur le dessus, leva la tête, avec un sourire et regarda dans notre direction, son sourire se fana très vite, quand il me vit derrière Bella.

Puis son dos se cambra sur la bouche d'Emmett, et j'entendis clairement son grognement, alors que ses yeux se révulsaient, au même instant, Bella, accéléra le mouvement de sa main, pour venir elle aussi, et elle lâcha finalement un: Edward, Jasper, Emmett !

Elle tira sur ses propres cheveux dans l'orgasme, et après la déferlante, de plaisir qui c'était abattue sur elle, elle resta allongée calme et paisible.

J'étais content qu'elle ait pensée à moi, même en regardant mes deux frères dans leurs préliminaires.

Je me raclai la gorge, et sursautant, elle se retourna vers moi les yeux et la bouche grand ouvert.

-Edward, c'est pas se que tu crois, j'étais… et… enfin…

-J'ai compris Bella.

A travers la baie vitrée, je fis signe à Emmett et Jasper de venir nous rejoindre.

En un instant, sans laisser à Bella le temps de remettre son pantalon, ils furent avec nous dans la chambre, la tête basse, et toujours excités, je pouvais le sentir.

-Alors tu es prêt à respecter ta promesse, ou ce n'est toujours pas pour aujourd'hui ?

-Hein qu'Est-ce qui se passe ?demanda Bella.

Je ne lui répondis pas à elle, mais à Emmett quand je dis:

-Et pour vos femmes…

Alice apparut alors dans l'encadrement de la porte, et dis:

-Evidemment que c'est bon pour nous Edward, depuis le temps qu'…

-qu'elles veulent te décoincer! Finit Emmett à sa place.

-Ce n'est pas se que j'allais dire, mais se sera toujours avec plaisir, autant pour moi que pour Rosalie. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et ajouta, on sera dans la chambre de Rose… A toute…

Et en un éclair elle était partie…

-Edward tu veux bien m'expliquer s'il te plait je ne comprends rien !

Me tournant vers mes frères je leur dit:

-C'est pour aujourd'hui.

Puis vers Bella:

-Ils t'expliqueront… Bon je vous laisse.

Et en partant je glissai dans un grognement un « si vous lui faîtes du mal je vous explose en revenant ».

Je me dirigeai à vitesse humaine vers la porte de la chambre de Rosalie, histoire de reprendre mes esprits, et de leur laisser le temps de finir de se préparer.

Une fois arrivée, je pris une grande inspiration qui m'était bien sur inutile, et pris le temps de réfléchir quelques instants à ce que j'allais faire. Je me préparai à avoir ma première fois, avec mes sœurs, ou du moins les femmes de mes frères qui eux même aller prendre la virginité de ma belle. Ne jamais promettre quelque chose à en vampire, parce qu'il ne l'oubliera jamais, et que le moment venue, vous serez obligé de tenir cette promesse. Un soir, persuadé que je ne trouverai jamais quelqu'un qui me conviendrait, et que j'était condamné à passer le restant de ma non-vie seul, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie et Alice, m'avait fait promettre, que quand je trouverais quelqu'un, je coucherai avec elles, et eux, avec ma « copine ». Evidemment j'avais accepté. Et même si je l'avais regretté, à ce moment ce n'était plus le cas.

J'allais coucher avec les femmes de mes frères, non, avec Alice et Rosalie, deux magnifiques femmes, aux beautés si différents, et j'en étais heureux et TRES excité! Cette réflexion n'avait duré que quelques nanosecondes, et elles n'avaient surement pas perçu mon doute à travers la porte. J'appuyai alors sur la poignée. Et une vision incroyable s'offrit à moi. Alice et Rosalie, debout devant le lit m'attendant, en sous vêtement et porte-jarretelles. La poitrine généreuse de Rosalie pigeonnait vers moi, et alors que je m'éternisais dessus, relevant finalement les yeux; je pus voir son sourire satisfait, et entendis son unique pensée, _Edward, aujourd'hui tu es à moi. _

Puis elle se dirigea dangereusement vers moi roulant des hanches; d'une façon irrésistible.

-Je vois que toi aussi tu t'es préparé dit-elle dans un rire, alors que son ongle descendait sur mon torse passant entre mes pectoraux, jusqu'à mes abdos. Je n'avais pas remis ma chemise après avoir enlevé et posé sur le lit.

Elle posa ses lèvres dans mon cou, léchant l'endroit ou aurait dut pulser mon sang, me faisant gémir.

J'entendis alors un rire cristallin, mes yeux furent immédiatement de retour sur Alice, à son tour elle se dirigea vers moi, et passa ses mains sur mon torse, elle me prit alors par les épaules, nous dirigeant ainsi vers le lit. Quand elle se tourna, j'eue une vue magnifique sur ses fesses, mon dieu je ne savais pas qu'elle avait des fesses, si rondes, si musclés si... Wouaw…!

Une fois arrivés au lit, Rosalie me jeta carrément dessus, son sourire toujours sur les lèvres, et ses yeux noircis par le désir. Sans que j'ai eu le temps d'esquisser un geste, elle se retrouvait à califourchon sur moi, sa bouche sur la mienne m'emmenant dans un baiser emmflamé.ses lèvres si sensuelles se mouvaient contre les miennes, sa langue si froide, mais si chaude pourtant se battait avec mienne, quand je rouvris les yeux alors qu'elle s'était redressée en gémissant, Alice lui avait enlevait son soutien-gorge, et palpait poitrine de ses petits doigts fins, faisant se dresser ses pointes, qui se tendait vers ma bouche. Un appel à la luxure. Ne pouvant y résister, mes yeux dans ceux d'Alice, alors que Rosalie, avait relâchée sa tête contre son épaule, je plongeai sur sa poitrine, prenant entre mes lèvres son téton durcis, alors que la main d'Alice s'occupait de l'autre, de son doigt. Les gémissements de Rosalie, augmentèrent tout comme l'érection que contenait mon pantalon, elle pouvait la sentir contre ses fesses. Elle se déhancha de manière à entretenir une friction entre nos deux sexes désireux.

Elle se retira et Alice prit sa place, prenant d'abord le temps de me retirer mon pantalon, avec une lenteur irrésistible. Libérant quelque peu ma queue douloureusement serrée dans l'étau des tissus.

Ses lèvres vinrent vite rejoindre les miennes dans une danse infernale. Ses mains et celles de Rosalie, tâtaient mon torse, titillant mes tétons, chatouillant mes abdos. Bientôt je n'en pus plus. Je pris Alice par les hanches et la retournait sur le dos, la dominant de tout mon corps, elle souleva ses hanches pour qu'elles rencontrent les miennes récoltant de ma part un grognement féroce, et un petit rire de la sienne, suivit d'un gémissement, quand je lui rendis appuyant bien mon érection, contre son centre. Je sentis alors la chaude salive de Rosalie, se répandre sur mon dos, traçant un chemin de sa langue, débandant toujours plus bas; à son tour, elle me retourna, me gardant sur dos.

-alors, Edward, chéri, tu ne pense pas que ceci, elle passa son doigt sur mon caleçon autour de mon membre sans le toucher me décrochant un grognement, est de tr pour notre petite entreprise ?

Sans attendre ma réponse elle le déchira des ses mains. Et à la vue de ma queue fièrement dressée vers elle, elle se lécha les lèvres, ses pupilles s'élargissant encore plus, de façon a se que ses yeux ne soit bientôt plus que deux disques noir entourés d'un fin cercle doré.

Et en un instant je compris pourquoi tant d'hommes raffolait du sexe, en sentant, les mains d'Alice et de Rosalie, sur ma bite, suivit de leurs bouches, je ressentis, une folie douce s'emparait de moi, et un plaisir si intense que je faillis venir sur l'instant, mais je me contenais pour faire durer se plaisir le plus longtemps possible

-Bordel de merde !

Rosalie releva quelque peu sa tête laissant celle d'Alice continuer ses vas-et-vient, et dit:

- Tu entends ça Alice il dit des gros mots, je ne sais pas toi, mais personnellement... ça m'excite.

Un grognement s'échappa de ma gorge à l'entente de ses mots, et elle continua.

-Alors je vais faire en sorte, que se ne soit pas la dernière fois que j'entende cette si belle bouche prononçait des mots salaces...

Elle voulait m'entendre dire des gros mots, des choses salaces, elle voulait que je me libère, elles allaient être servies

Elle replongea alors sur mon entre jambes, leurs langues se rencontrant sur ma longueur, jouant ensemble. Puis ses dents raclèrent légèrement ma surface alors que la langue d'Alice glissait sur ma fente, et que sa main jouait avec mes boules. Alors me cabrant emmenant mon érection encore plus proches de leurs visages, je jouis dans un grognement puissant, hurlant presque ce:

- Oh oui! Merde! Putain oui!

Elles ressuent de mon sperme, sur la bouche, les joues, le menton.

Mon érection ne mit pas longtemps à réapparaitre quand je vis Alice, commencer à lécher le visage de Rosalie, et inversement. Elle voulait un Edward décomplexé, elles allaient l'avoir. Me redressant, je sais leurs cheveux doucement les poussant un peu plus l'une contre l'autre, les encourageant:

-C'est ça, mes belles, vous aimez lécher mon foutre sur le visage de l'autre est-ce pas .Rosalie gémit, alors qu'Alice continuait à lécher ses joues, son menton, puis sur ses lèvres, faisant se rencontrer leurs langues, cette vision magnifique, me fit bander à nouveau, maintenant on pouvait dire que TOUT mon corps est dur comme la pierre…

La danse irrésistiblement envoutante, de leur langue se caressant, mélangeant mon jus dans leur bouche,, je fus pris d'une frénésie, une pulsion sexuelle, parcourant chaque membre de mon corps, est trop excité en un mouvement vampirique, je retirai leurs dernier vêtement. La vie de leurs de corps nues côte à côte c'était juste magnifique, les formes voluptueuses de Rosalie, et la beauté fine d'Alice, si différentes, mais qui s'associaient tellement bien ! Ma bouche parcourue alors leurs corps, ma langues goutant tour à tour, le gout épicé et entêtant de Rosalie, puis le parfum si florale, et léger d'Alice (weer You go) quand je fus arrivé au niveau de leur abdomen, Alice me repoussa légèrement, et alla s'installer sur lit, c'était à son tour, après avoir embrassé goulument Rosalie, je lui dit:

- Occupe-toi d'elle, Rosie chérie, d'une voix si rauque et si pleine de désir que je la reconnaissais à peine.

Rosalie à quatre pattes, pieds et mains de chaque côté d'Alice, embrassant sa poitrine, si douce et réactive, la faisant gémir.

Me plaçant derrière Rosalie, je rejeter ses magnifiques cheveux blonds et soyeux sur son épaule, alors que je pressais ma bouche contre son cou, descendants, au même rythme que sa bouche glissait sur le corps d'Alice.

Quand je fus arrivé au bas de son dos, je déduis qu'elle était au bas de son ventre, je pouvais deviner aussi son sourire satisfait par les couinements d'Alice et la façon dont elle se tortillait pour lui demander de continuer.

Personnellement j'entendais ses suppliques silencieuses

« S'il te plait Rose, oh mon dieu s'il te plait ».

Sa voix mentale était emplie de frustration.

-Di-le Alice, dis lui à vois haute ce que tu veux, susurrais-je.

Elle cambra son dos pour amener ses hanches plus près de sa bouche, mais les mains sévères de Rosalie, enserraient ses hanches d'une poigne de fer, empêchant tout mouvement.

-Lèche moi, doigte moi, mais je t'en supplie fais quelque chose ! Finit-elle par crier.

Rosalie baissa alors la tête et je pus entendre comme tout le reste de Forks à mon avis Alice crier:

-Oh mon dieu OUI !

Je ne pouvais plus me retenir maintenant, j'avais sous les yeux le cul de Rose, qui se tendit irrésistiblement vers moi, me montrant sa fente luisante, je commençai par insérer quelques doigt dans son intérieur, et vite je ne pus supporter leur cris simultanés, et m'enfonçai sans ménagement entre les parois de Rosalie, et alors je crus avoir trouvé le paradis, c'était si chaud, si humide, si serré autour de ma queue.

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas fait ça des années avant !

Je commençai par de léger va-et-vient, mais quand j'entendis le murmure de Rosalie, qui pressait toujours sa bouche contre l'entre jambe d'Alice:

-Prend moi plus fort…

Je ne pus retenir, et m'enfonçai en elle donnant des coups de reins, toujours plus profonds, à une vitesse qui aurait était intenable pour un humain, je sentis le plaisir monter en moi, envahir mon cerveau comme une drogue, et Alors qu'Alice hurlait dans ma tête son plaisir, et que Rosalie hurlait des « Oh oui! Oh oui Edward! »

Dans l'orgasme, cambrant son corps de déesse sous mes assauts répétitifs, je me libérai en elle dans un dernier coup de rein qui alla toucher ses parois l'emportant ainsi en même temps que moi dans un second orgasme.

Alors qu'elle s'écroula de ses sensations roulant sur le côté je retombais sur leurs corps, essoufflé et échevelé. Je sentis alors les mains fines d'Alice faire de petits allers-retours sur mon torse, et quand je tournai la tête vers elle, elle affichait sa mine boudeuse.

-Edward, dis moi qu'il te reste encore assez de force, pour moi…

Elle saisit mon membre qui se redressa dans sa main.

-Moi aussi je veux te sentir exploser en moi, et jouir sous tes innombrables coups de reins…

Ahh les avantages d'être un vampire, je venais juste de jouir, et j'étais déjà prés pour repartir.

- Tu as de la chance je suis très serviable, et tu n'auras presque rien à faire…

Elle se plaça à califourchon sur mes cuisses, prit mon sexe qui avait retrouvé toute sa vigueur dans sa main, et le guida vers son entrée, qu'elle effleura, me faisant languir.

Rosalie m'embrassa à pleine bouche et au même moment, Alice s'empala sur ma queue, d'un coup, jusqu'à la garde. Nous faisant nous cambrer, et gémir de plaisir.

Elle faisait de grands mouvements amples du bassin, me faisant grogner, et Rose qui suçait et mordillait mes tétons je pouvais la sentir, cette frénésie qui me reprenait, ce besoin de sexe, à l'état pur, ce besoin animal, que je devais assouvir, autant que celui de ma soif de sang, il fallait que je boive pour apaiser le feu de ma gorge, mais maintenant cette toute nouvelle faim qui me tiraillait les entrailles, il fallait, il FALALIT, que je la baise, que je me déverse entres ses parois qui brulait sous moi du même fau qui enflammer mes reins. Ce n'était pas un voile rouge, mais noir qui brouillait ma vue, noir de désir, comme une frénésie meurtrière, que l'on ne peut contrôler. D'un mouvement brusque j'échangeai nos places, et me retrouvai au dessus d'elle la pilonnant à un rythme affolant m'enfonçant toujours plus durement, toujours plus fort dans ses chairs extasiés qui m'appelaient à elles. Et me retenaient en se serrant tout autour de moi à chaque fois que je ressortais.

Alice était en transe également je pouvais le voir, elle avait la même expression que quand elle a avait une vision, mais sa bouche était ouverte comme formant un O, sans qu'aucun son ne puisse en sortir. Quant à moi je pouvais clairement entendre un grognement féroce qui ne s'arrêtait pas, un grognement animal, je mis un certain temps à comprendre qu'il venait de moi, mes mais était serrés sur les hanches d'Alice j'aurais laissé des marques si elle était humaine, mais elle ne l'était pas, alors je continuai, renforçant ma prise, touchant un point qui la fit se cambrer plus fort et elle parla enfin, enfin elle cria:

REVENU AU POINT PRESENT

-OUI… oh mon dieu !

-Tu aimes ça hein ?

-Ouiiii!

-Oh putain !

Je n'en pouvais plus, je sentais vibrer toutes les fibres de mon corps pour elle, ses ongles griffaient mon dos cherchant désespérément une prise, une langue froide et électrique passa alors du bas de mon dos jusqu'entre mes omoplates, laissant un chemin humide et frais sur ma peau. Les parois d'Alice refermèrent fermement autour de moi, alors que la main de Rose venait titillait son clitoris, et je sentis mon orgasme, partir du bout de mon sexe, jusqu'à la pointe de mas cheveux, et à mes orteils, les faisant se crisper, j'enfonçai mes doigt profondément dans le matelas autour d'Alice laissant de grandes trainées de coton blanc. Mon dos se pressant contre la poitrine de Rosalie alors que je me cambrai, et la poitrine d'Alice devant moi qui stresserait encore plus autour de mes épaules, le visage de chacune sur une de mes épaules, leur souffle chaud, me poussa à donner un dernier coup de rein qui nous emporta Alice et moi dans un dernier fulgurant orgasme. Puis nous nous écroulâmes sur le lit.

L'autre en moi, s'était calmé, il avait assouvi sa soif, si j'appelais LE monstre ce lui qui avait soif de sang, Je ne pouvais appeler comme ça cette autre partie de moi, qui me rendait fou, pour un temps, mais qui m'apportait tellement de plaisir encore plus que celui que le monstre était capable de me donner !

Je me sentais enfin complet. Avec mes trois facettes, Le gentleman, le monstre, et l'animal, celui qui n'avait besoin que d'assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles.

Oui l'Animal.

Honey


End file.
